


In which Hyejoo tells Hyunjin she likes her.

by kirbwons



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin are soon to be bros, F/F, heejin buys her classy pastries, hyejoo just wants 2jin, hyejoo only got her cold bread, hyunhye are so underrated we need to show em more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbwons/pseuds/kirbwons
Summary: Afterschool. 4pm. The Locker Room.That is all the note had said.Hyunjin would have to just go and find out for herself.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	In which Hyejoo tells Hyunjin she likes her.

When she got to the locker room a little past 4 pm, she saw her own best friend standing in the center of the room.

“Ah, just the person I’ve been trying to get a hold of all day long.” Hyejoo looked oddly quiet, her hands fiddling with the paws of her hoodie. “To what do I owe you the pleasure of this ‘meeting’ when you have been avoiding me the whole week?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you!”

“Yeah right, and I’m the smartest person in class.”

“Hey, you know that’s not true!”

“My point, exactly. Now would you woman up and tell me why you have been running away from me?”

“I—” She thinks that there’s no point in prolonging this thing. She was going to let it all out and she’ll deal with the outcomes later on, besides she thinks that Hyunjin deserves an explanation as to why she was giving her an unreasonable cold shoulder. It’s only fair. “I like you, Kim Hyunjin.”

“Is that...really why you’ve been avoiding me? If so then you could’ve just told me, you know—”

“No!” Hyejoo was frustrated, her fingers curling to angry first and her cheeks flushed red. “I didn’t mean it in a friendly manner, I meant like—” 

“Trust me, _I know_ ,” There was that smile again. The one with the peeking canines and Hyejoo felt the air knocked out of her lungs again. “Do you actually think I’m that dense? We’ve been friends for 7 years, I know you, Son Hyejoo. Just because I’m failing several classes, doesn’t make me entirely dumb.” 

With every step Hyunjin took, Hyejoo moved backward. Anyone watching would not expect The Son Hyejoo to be the one to chicken out of a challenge. As she was about to take another step back, she realized that Hyunjin had backed her up against the lockers. She ran out of space. 

Fuck!

“Are you done trying to run away from me, again?” Hyunjin raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow, her arms crossed across her chest, head cocked the slightest bit aside. She looked pretty calm, just as how she usually acts. But this time, it kinda scared her. She deduced that it was because _feelings_ were involved.

“I wasn’t running from you!” 

“Yeah right, you’ve always been such a bad liar,” The athlete chuckled and moved closer towards her, placing her arms on the sides of Hyejoo’s head, palm pressed against the lockers, effectively trapping the girl.

“As I was about to say,” She saw Hyunjin take a deep breath, her honey orbs reflecting nothing but warmth, acceptance, adoration. “I know you well enough to know when something is wrong with you, although it pains me that you have kept this all to yourself, I know for a fact that you didn’t like it when people say I looked good together with Heejin, and I _definitely_ know you’re lying about what you told me that evening.” Hyejoo whipped her head up, eyes filled with confusion as she saw the corners of Hyunjin’s mouth quirked up slightly.

“You know when I asked you out to prom and you said that you didn’t want to go with me because people might get the wrong idea about us and you said that I should go with Heejin instead?” Oh my god.

“Call me conceited, but I knew you regretted every single thing you said that night as I regretted going to that prom without you.” Hyejoo so badly wanted to scream ‘Yes’ from the top of her lungs, to show Hyunjin that she had indeed made a mistake that day, however, she decided to keep her mouth shut and listen to what the older girl had wanted to say.

“Sure the student council did a good job on making this year’s prom a blast and Heejin was such a lovely date too, she got me a bouquet of bread and made sure I was having fun,” Hyejoo winced as Hyunjin’s words felt like she was rubbing salt to her open wounds. “It was almost…in a way, perfect—”

Hyejoo looked down, her hands meeting and fingers fidgeting. It sucked and the worst part was that she recalled everything she said and the feeling of regret came onto her like big waves, ready to drown her. Hyejoo wasn’t a stranger to the feeling of defeat, but to hear about how magical prom night was had made her clench her fists. It should have been her, the one to hang from Hyunjin’s arm, the one to share the dance floor with, the one she kisses goodnight — the one she gets to go home with. Not Jeon Heejin. 

“Heejin turned out to be as amazing as you assured me that evening—”

She couldn’t take it anymore. She wasn’t about to stand here and listen about how amazing Heejin is.

“Look, I get it Hyun—”

“But she wasn’t you.”

Oh.

“Sure Heejin was kinda funny, well funnier than you are for sure. She’s also so small and you’re uh, kinda tall and she buys me all these fancy bread and pastries from that artisan bakery downtown while you only got me cold bread from that small, rundown coffee shop nearby.” Hyunjin hooked a finger under the younger’s chin, tilting her head up so that their eyes meet. And when it did, Hyejoo felt her face heat up when she noticed how close they were. “And she gets scared of things easily, which makes me feel like I want to protect her, while you, on the other hand, actually scare things away—” Hyunjin chuckled, her eyes forming almost-crescents.

“Yah! Do you want me to hit you?” She growled and mustered her best-offended expression, a fist brought up underneath Hyunjin’s jaw.

“See? My point exactly, —but as I was saying, she might be the definition of a perfect girlfriend, but I don’t want any of that if it ain’t you.” If they weren’t in such a situation, Hyejoo would have lunged forward and kissed her right there, right now. 

Pulling away, Hyunjin took a small step back, allowing appropriate distance between the two. After the whole stunt she pulled just a few minutes ago, Hyunjin felt all the courage drained from her body and now she’s the one feeling all embarrassed and awkward. Now that Hyejoo knows how she felt about the whole thing, it’s time for her to decide upon the next course of action as Hyunjin did not want to force anything upon her. The ball is in Hyejoo’s hands now and Hyunjin’s patiently standing on the other side of the court, under the basketball ring, waiting for her next move. 

“I’ve always known that you were different from the moment you offered me half of your beloved bagel just because some bully stole my food. It wasn’t some big gesture, but to me, it was — especially knowing how possessive you are towards your food.” Hyejoo unconsciously rubbed her arm, a little quirk Hyunjin noticed she always does when she’s either nervous or awkward - she hopes it’s the former. “I still remember the way you fended off persistent assholes back in junior high and how you always made sure I was never alone, even when you were away during practice.” 

“You were such a blockhead that I wanted to smack you for being so persistent in breaking the walls I built myself. You made me feel all weird and tingly inside, like it’s super disgusting because I once told myself that I wouldn’t fall for such childish fantasies, but turns out I wasn’t immune to your dumbass charming self,” This time with head held high, Hyejoo gave a taunting look to the older girl, as if challenging her. “What I’m saying is that I hope you stick around and take responsibility for making me feel like this.”

“That has to be the worst way to ask somebody out, ever. A simple ‘I like you and I want to be yours’ would have sufficed, but no, you just have to throw in a few insults there huh?” Hyunjin chuckled, shaking her head.

“I sure do hope we’re really on the same page. I’ve been in love with you ever since you shoved Ryujin’s face against the lockers for trying to kiss me and if by any chance you’ll agree to be my girlfriend, I will try my best to make you the happiest person ever — even though I’ll probably end up annoying you lots—”

Hyunjin’s little ramble was cut off by a warm body slamming against her own, to which she was silently thanking her coaches, grateful for all the strength training because if she hadn’t held her ground, Hyejoo would have already tackled her to the ground.

“A little warning would be nice, sugarplum. You should probably try out for the team with such strength,” Hyejoo was wrapped around her like a koala, her face buried on the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. Thank god the locker room was deserted since it was way over practice time because Hyunjin knew that if her teammates were to walk in on them, it would have been very embarrassing on her side. She would never hear the end of it. Ever.

Especially if Yerim was to find out about this. Her twin sister might look like an innocent ray of sunshine, but in reality, she was probably the devil himself. If Yerim finds out, so will Yeojin, and Chaewon, and then their parents - oh Gods, no.

They both stayed in such a position for quite a while as Hyunjin was playing with the dyed blue tips of Hyejoo’s hair, she can’t help but mutter, “So is that a yes or…”

Feeling the girl in her arms shift slightly, Hyunjin almost jumped when she felt lips touch her earlobe and warm breath on her ear. “Are you really going to make me say it?” It didn’t help that Hyejoo’s voice came out with an extra husk to it.

“Just to be sure you know? Like I wouldn’t know what to feel if you say we’ll be better off as friends—” Suddenly she a light (in Hyejoo's terms, not Hyunjin's) punch on her abdomen, making her let a groan out. Sure she has abs, but that doesn't mean she was made of steel.

“Yes, dumbass. I want nothing more but to be yours. Besides, I’m getting jealous of seeing Heejin hang off your arms.”

Pulling away from the hug, she took a good look at the girl she’s proud to call her girlfriend before pushing her slightly messy bangs away from her face. Hyejoo really did resemble a wolf sometimes, perhaps it’s the eyes. But when the latter is looking at her like she’s everything that she had ever wanted for Christmas, Hyunjin thinks that she kinda resembles a little wolf cub more.

“I swear you’re too cute for your own good, now tell me...how does tteokbokki sound for a first date?” 

“Do we get to stop by the arcade afterwards? There’s this plushie I’m dying to win.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart~”

“Absolutely disgusting, don’t _ever_ call me that.”

\- **fin** -

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is a little something I wrote because I was in a whole HyunHye mood and I hope y'all liked it. Also as you may have seen, I am absolutely horrible with naming titles HAHAHA
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/sheriff_jiro  
> https://twitter.com/minjootops


End file.
